


Plotbunny [au]

by thesp00kybay



Series: Plotbunnies [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: erenlevi - Freeform, ereri, grandma character, levieren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesp00kybay/pseuds/thesp00kybay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from my Tumblr post [ http://thesp00ky.tumblr.com/post/65080023915 ] back in 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotbunny [au]

**Author's Note:**

> this WAS written over 2 years ago. If reviews are good, I just might revive this plotbunny and write more to it. Basically it was going to be about Eren crossdressing and Levi being 0k with it.

Taking care of his brother was the least Levi could do. Up until now, he had been a shitty excuse for a sibling. He’d only last seen his brother when the kid was five years old and still couldn’t talk. So when his parents were, not surprisingly, back in the big house he accepted the responsibility.

Eren, his younger brother, stood at 5'7". Fifteen years old and stubborn- from what their grandparents say- apparently meant the kid was going to be more than a handful. Levi wasn’t deterred in the slightest though. He didn’t make it to thirty-five years old by letting brats walk all over him.

***

Levi slid out of his sleek 2014 Ford Mustang, locking it and putting the keys in his pants pocket. He lingered for a moment, adjusting his necktie and drinking in the view of his grandparents’ home. It wasn’t large, instead being small and wooden and warm. It gave him a nostalgic feeling that he in all honesty just wanted to bury along with the memories his family brings.

He took a quick breath, let it out, and smoothed out the jacket of his suit. Right, here for the kid, and then leave. Don’t stay for uncles or aunts or cousins or chitchat. Just get the boy.

“Levi?”

The man in question turned his head, watching as an elderly woman slowly made her way towards him in her wheelchair. His heart stung at the sight, but his features remained the permanent uninterested way they always were. He bent down slightly, nodding in acknowledgement.

“Hello, grandmother,” he smoothly spoke. The woman smiled, wrinkles shifting with the motion. Her thin gray hair fluttered slightly as a breeze rolled past.

“You look so young still, boy. I’d ask you fer yer secret but.. we both know what you’re doin’ here.” She continued to smile and led Levi into the house. Wooden floorboards creaked as the home sighed and groaned, Levi keeping his attention to the task at hand. He made his way into the large livingroom, shoes tapping lightly against the floor.

He stilled, eyes drawn to the figure sitting patiently on a wooden chair. The boy’s hands were folded politely on his lap and his gaze was casted downwards, not bothering to look at Levi. Levi’s gaze softened as he realized that this scrawny-looking kid was his sibling. Messy short brown hair with bangs that nearly hid his golden eyes seemed perfect against tan skin.

“Eren,” called the oldest Jäger. Eren looked up finally, looking from his grandmother’s smiling face to his expressionless elder brother’s. For a moment, they all sat in silence. Levi and Eren continuing to stare at eachother. “Eren.”

“Yeah, grams?”

“This is yer brother Levi. He’s agreed to take you in.”

“Hm.” Eren stood, padded over to Levi and circled round him. Levi stood still and waited as his brother’s gaze travelled all over him, sizing him up. “He’s short. Isn’t he like, forty years old?”

“Thirty-five,” Levi said sharply. Eren stood in front of him now, golden eyes staring into icy blues.

“Well let’s go then. This house smells like old people.”

Levi bit the inside of his cheek, fighting off the urge to set the kid in his place. “Goodbye, grandmother,” he nodded to her and turned on his heel. He strided out of the house, Eren in tow, and unlocked his car. Levi had the driver side door open when he noticed Eren had stopped a few paces away from the car. “What?”

“Holy shit.. This is yours?!” Eren closed the space between him and the car, hands hovering above the passenger side door. “Oh my god this car is amazing.”

The elder Jäger snorted, sitting down in the driver side and pulling the door closed. “Just get in, brat.” Eren didn’t need to be told twice. Eren pulled his door closed and hurriedly slid his seatbelt on, finishing just in time as Levi started the car out into the street. They sat in silence for several hours, filled in occasionally by Levi turning the radio on and Eren tweaking the station to something he liked.

Eventually they reached Levi’s home, otherwise known as Moonset Apartments. He parked the car and shuffled out, itching to take off his tie once he could do so in the privacy of his apartment. Eren followed, backpack strap lazily pulled over one shoulder. Thankfully, Eren didn’t stop every five seconds at something he found ‘cool’ or 'interesting’ and kept up, mostly, with Levi.

Levi’s room was on the 57th floor, so they took the elevator and arrived rather quickly. He unlocked his front door and held it open for Eren, then closed and locked it behind himself. He slid his shoes off at the door- telling Eren to do the same- and began with his list of rules.

“Rule number one, shoes off at the door. You are not going to track anything on my clean carpets,” he spoke as he loosened and slid off his tie. Levi set the tie on the small table next to the couch, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger.

“Rule two, I took you in out of the kindness of my being, so repay me by being respectful.”  
Eren snorted.

Levi paused to look at Eren. “Your room is down the hall, first door on the left. I want you in bed by eleven-thirty sharp. Bathroom is across from your room and my room is the last door at the end of the hall.” He rolled his sleeves up and made his way into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water.

Eren sat down on the couch, sighed comfortably and shifted around into a laying position. “Ahh man, this couch is great. Mom n’ dad’s couch was full of springs and broken wood. So, big bro,” the teen looked over at his sibling- Levi quirking one of his thin eyebrows. “What’s for dinner?”

“Whatever you want to make yourself. I already ate.” Ok, that last part’s a lie. But Eren didn’t need to know about his poor diet.

The teen sat up, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

Levi made his way towards the hallway, “I’m going to shower. Try not to fuck up my kitchen until I get back. As good as I am at cleaning, I’d prefer not to do it after I shower.”

***

The eldest brother was gone a total of thirty-four minutes. He returned to the scent of food, idly running one of his hands through his hair. Peering into the kitchen, his eyes widened. There was a large bowl of chicken fried rice, steaming gently in its spot. Two smaller bowls were placed near it, both holding a single fork. Levi’s mouth watered and he looked around for Eren, wanting to know just how the fuck a fifteen year old can make something so appealing.

The boy in question appeared from the hallway, dressed in some slightly baggier and rougher clothes. Levi made a mental note to take him shopping at some point. Eren walked into the kitchen and scooped some rice into one of the bowls, claiming it as his own and sitting comfortably on one of the barstools.

“You.. How did you make this?” Levi sat as well, staring at his younger brother.

“Well, it’s called cooking. You might have heard of it,” Eren smirked.

Levi continued to stare. “Where’d you learn to make this?”

Eren paused between forkfulls of rice, chicken, veggies and egg. He swallowed and took a gulp of his glass of milk before replying. “I saw a recipe once. It was easy to do. Now are you gonna eat or can I get a few more helpings?”

The man shook his head, “I already told you that I’ve eaten. Be sure to clean up.. I’m going to bed.” He rose from his seat and made his way back towards the hallway, glancing over his shoulder. “Oh and by the way, you’re going to be by yourself mostly tomorrow. I’ll be home sometime around nine at night.” And with that, he went back into his room.

***  
**  
*


End file.
